The Full Truth
by WoodenWalnut
Summary: A quick make-out session interrupted by Tobi questioning Deidara about their relationship.


The sound of crackling fire echoed throughout the small cave, barely masking lustful breaths. Both unsure of how the current situation escalated to this level, but neither seemed to care.

Deidara's hands traveling up his partner's chest, gently pushing Tobi back onto the cave wall. The masked man allowed himself to be manipulated by the blond's touch, sliding down the wall in acceptance. The teen straddling the other man as they both came to the ground, his hands making quick work of Tobi's mask.

Deidara was well aware of how his partner felt about his face being shown, but it was of little concern to him right now. The older man's mask soon slid to the side, revealing the lower half of his face. The teen's palm immediately tracing the scars that imprinted Tobi's skin, a face that he rarely got the pleasure of laying eyes on. However, the blond couldn't bring himself to argue. The most beautiful things in life were meant to be experienced only for an instance.

Tobi remained still, focusing only on Deidara's touch. At least until fingers roamed too far and the older male could not longer feel the sensation due to damaged nerves. The masked man reached up to grasp the blond's hand in order to reassure himself that the other man was still there.

As much as the dark haired male despised showing his appearance, he still regretted always ending up in this situation. If only for the fact that he couldn't view Deidara this way, with the band of his mask obstructing his vision.

The blond soon putting an end to his partner's thoughts as Tobi became aware of the closing distance between the two. Hot breaths danced over the older male's lips as he anticipated what Deidara would do next.

Tobi was not one to be dominated by any means, yet it drove him crazy to watch the teen attempt to coax him into getting what he wanted. The older man couldn't help but find the blond's ability to manipulate him intoxicating. Yet there was only so much Tobi could take before he'd snap, which he felt, was Deidara's goal all along.

Finally, the two of their lips connected in a tender kiss, electricity shooting through Tobi the second he felt his partner's warm skin grace his own. Their two mouths touching ever so gently, almost in fear of hurting each other.

Burning hot with desire, the kiss eventually deepened, the blond hastily nibbling on Tobi's lower lip. A fire soon brewing in the older male's stomach as he remained subjected to Deidara's torture. Tongues soon intertwining impatiently between heated breaths, the two men now desperately swallowing for air as their needs became more apparent.

"Deidara." Tobi murmured between kisses, his voice low and shaky.

"Huh?" The teen responded quietly as he rested his arms around his partner's shoulders, burying his face in the older man's neck.

"Why do you care so much… for someone like me?" The older man quizzed, his voice dropping lower to match the sadness in his words.

The moment of silence that accompanied the question made Tobi's heart skip a beat. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous, yet he was thankful for being able to be more of his true self around Deidara.

"What are you saying? Un." The blond's voice suddenly cutting the silence like a knife.

"You better not start calling yourself a monster again or am I gonna have to remind you of who you're dealing with here?" The blond threatened.

"I already told you that I don't care about you being all scarred up. You realize you're literally making out with a guy who has 4 mouths, right? Un." The teen sat upright, allowing blond hair to fall freely over his shoulders.

Tobi's mouth forming into a faint smile as he reflected onto Deidara's response. It's true that he felt more at home with the blond that anyone else, yet he still couldn't bring himself to tell his partner the full truth.

To Deidara, he would forever remain Tobi, ignorant to his life and to the cruel reality of the world they lived in. Yet the masked man couldn't help but think, amongst all the lies there remained one truth. No matter how twisted the world remained, there was one thing in Tobi's life that made living through this hell bearable. And it was a work of art.


End file.
